


When You Don't Knock...

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt is incredibly embarrassed, and Alex is incredibly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Don't Knock...

Yawning widely, Alex pads to her kitchen, setting the kettle to boil and digging out a mug. It’s half seven in the morning, and she just has time to grab a quick cup of coffee to wake herself up properly before she needs to get to the set. She opens the fridge and curses irritably when she remembers she finished the last of her milk yesterday evening and shuts it with a huff. Well, Matt’s trailer is only next door, hopefully his fridge is better stocked. 

She doesn’t bother to knock; if he was’t up already then he damn well needed to be unless he wanted to be late, so hopping up the steps she opens the door and lets herself in. “Morning darling, can I - oh!”

_“Alex!”_

“Oh shit - sorry!” She covers her eyes with a laugh although it does nothing to expel the image of a very naked Matt Smith now burnt onto her retina. 

“I’m getting dressed damn it!” Matt cries out, sounding mortified as she hears him fumbling to cover himself. 

“Oh I‘m sorry honey!” She giggles, face still covered. “I just wanted to borrow some milk, can I just -” She moves to drop her hands to make for his fridge but -

“Alex!” He all but squeals and she quickly freezes, pressing her hands tightly over her face as he splutters out, _“Naked_ here!”

She giggles behind her hands again. “I did notice darling…”

“Well - can you _go!?”_

“…Can I have some milk?”

_“Alex!”_

“Alright - sorry, sorry!” She laughs, “I‘m leaving! I’ll go ask Karen.” She turns back round, uncovering her eyes when she is safely looking the other way to hop down the steps. She just can _not_ resist poking her head back through the door before she closes though it with a cheeky, “see you on set,” and a wink, retreating hastily and slamming the door as he yelps loudly at her. 

She giggles to herself all the way to Karen’s trailer. 

\--

When she gets to the set later that morning after a few hours in hair and make-up, it is apparent to Alex that Matt seems to still be embarrassed about the little trailer incident early this morning, and she finds it endlessly amusing. She delights in shooting winks at him whenever she catches his eyes between takes, and occasionally rakes her gaze pointedly over him with a smirk - even once making a very cheeky gesture when no-one else is looking. 

Matt blushes and fumbles and fiddles with his bowtie and she finds it hilarious.

A couple of hours into shooting, they have to cut halfway through a take when Matt (in a not unusual occurrence) knocks a prop over which turns out to be a rather unique vase that was now shattered into pieces on the floor. They call for a break, realising they’re either going to have to find or make one that looks identical, or re-shoot the parts of the scene they’d already done for continuity. 

“Well done darling,” Alex teases good-naturedly, nudging Matt. “All because you can’t control those gangly limbs of yours.”

“Oh bugger off, Kingston,” he grumbles crossly at her. 

“Matt!” Karen scolds at his rude tone. “She’s only joking!”

“Oh don’t mind him,” Alex chirps. “He’s just tetchy cause I saw him naked this morning.”

Matt splutters, his face going scarlet as Karen lets out a shriek and covers her mouth, she, Arthur and half the crew collapsing into laughter. 

_“Alex!”_ Matt shouts as she howls with laughter. “Goddamn it - _stop it,_ Kaz - it wasn’t - she walked in on me when I was changing!”

Arthur laughs louder and Karen gasps. 

“Oh my God!” Exclaims the redhead through tears of laughter. “She _didn’t_ \- oh poor you, Alex!”

“Shut up, Kaz!” Matt cries, face beetroot red. 

“Jesus are your eyes alright, Kingston?” Arthur asks.

“Oh thanks, Darvill, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have been a much better sight!” Matt shoots back at his friend. 

“Thanks for the concern dear,” Alex tells Arthur, “but my eyes were perfectly happy with their surprise this morning.” She says, winking at Matt as he goes even redder. 

“Ooh, _Alex,”_ Karen teases, giggling. “Enjoyed yourself did you?”

“Well it certainly wasn’t a bad sight,” she laughs, shooting another wink Matt’s way. “Not really what I was expecting first thing this morning when I went to borrow some milk though…”

“Well maybe you should’ve knocked before barging in!” Matt exclaims.

She laughs more. “Maybe you should lock the door when you’re strutting round in the buff darling.”

“I was _not_ \- I was getting _dressed!”_

“Oh my God,” Karen is still giggling, wiping tears from her eyes as she clings to Alex‘s arm in her amusement. “Was he completely naked!?”

“Oh yes,” she grins, “I got a lovely view of _everything.”_

“Shut up, Kingston!” Matt complains over the laughter of everyone. “Half the people in this room have probably seen _you_ naked so you’ve got nothing to be smug about!”

Alex gasps theatrically. “Touché!”

“Ooh - below the belt, Matthew!” Arthur stands up for her although he still chuckles. 

“What!?” Says Karen, looking confused as everyone laughs. “I don’t get it - why’s everyone seen Alex naked!?”

“You didn’t know Kaz?” Matt appears to delight in informing her. “She can hardly keep her clothes on in most of the films she‘s done.”

“Oi!” Alex protests. “Everything I’ve done has been tasteful alright!”

“Oh yes, and you being naked was always _so_ relevant to the plotlines.” He teases back, seemingly delighting in it being _her_ turn in the hot seat. 

Her eyebrows shoot up. “Oh so you’ve watched those films have you?” She teases, eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. 

“What - n- no!” He splutters immediately, face going red again. “Course not, I just - just know about them - everyone knows!"

Karen cackles with laughter. “You are _such_ a bad liar, stupid-face!”

“I’m not lying! I haven’t watched them!”

“Matt, you _said_ half the people in the room had seen her naked,” Karen continues, not letting him out of this one. “You so obviously have yourself!”

“I haven’t seen them,” Arthur raises his hand. 

“Neither have I!” Claims Matt. 

“He’s lying!” Karen laughs.

Alex gives another stage gasp, delighting in making him squirm. “Oh he is _so_ lying!”

“Why don’t you just admit it,” Kaz cajoles him. “You’ve blatantly watched them all you pervert!”

“Alright - _alright!_ \- I’ve seen one or two -” he admits, throwing his hands in the air before running one through his hair. “But that was years ago - before I knew you!” He claims, eyes on Alex as she simply looks at him, a smile on her lips and eyebrows raised. 

“Oh you’re not fooling anyone!” The redhead exclaims, poking him in the chest. “I bet you’ve got copies of them all haven’t you?” She teases. “Bet you watch them all the time!”

 _“No!_ Kaz - piss off! I haven’t Alex, I just…”

Everyone is still laughing at him and he gives a cry of frustration, spinning on his heel and stalking off set crossly. 

\--

Alex finds him ten minutes later, sitting on the floor in the empty corridor by the coffee machine, back against the wall and head leant back against it. 

“Oh _there_ you are, we were about to send out a search party darling.”

Matt frowns and doesn’t reply and Alex sighs, walking over to him and sitting down next to him on the floor. 

“I don’t care, you know,” she tells him gently after a moment of quiet, bumping his shoulder with hers.

“About what?”

“That you’ve seen my stuff.” She shrugs. “It really doesn’t bother me Matt; I wouldn’t have done it if I cared about people seeing my body. I don’t.”

He is silent for a moment, contemplating her words. He realises that he really had been a little childish before and had probably overreacted - but he’d been embarrassed because…well because Alex’s opinion meant a lot to him. 

“Well…” He finally says, trying to lighten the mood. “That’s because you know how bloody good you look,” he teases back. 

“Oh - flatterer!” She gasps, giggling. “Well thanks, but I’m no size zero like most actresses who do those sort of scenes…I don’t care though.”

Matt turns to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Who would want a size zero over curves like yours Kingston!?”

She shoots him a pleased grin, turning to look down at her coat as she fiddles with the hem. “Well…thanks,” she mumbles, smiling happily. She turns her head to look back up at him after a minute. “And I’m sorry if I embarrassed you darling,” she bites her lip, laughing a bit. “I probably shouldn’t have told everyone about this morning… actually I probably should‘ve knocked before I walked into your trailer but lesson definitely learnt,” she winks.

He laughs. “Nah,” he waves a hand in dismissal. “I’m just glad it wasn’t Karen or Arthur who walked in - they would haven taken pictures and taped them up all over the studio.”

Alex throws back her head and laughs and Matt chuckles along with her. 

“But really honey,” she says once she’s calmed. “It was a _very_ nice sight….maybe I won‘t knock again next time.” She shoots a wink at him and he blushes. 

“Oh shut up,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck as he fights an awkward grin. 

“What? You can compliment my naked figure but I can’t compliment yours?”

“Well yours is a lot nicer than mine,” he mumbles, half under his breath but Alex hears and laughs out loud. 

“I don’t think you can really compare the two Matt darling, but thanks for the compliment. Although I did think yours was rather lovely too.” She pats his knee with a cheeky grin before beginning to get to her feet. “Come on then, Doctor,” she says, nudging his leg with her boot as she stands. “Back to work.”

Matt sighs. “Yeah,” he agrees, moving to get up as Alex starts to walk away. 

“Oh -” She pauses, turning back to face him. “And darling?” 

“What?” He says as he gets to his feet.

“That interview you did on Top Gear?”

Oh yes. _That_ one. The one she, Kaz and Arthur had teased him endlessly about for nearly two weeks afterwards. 

“Yeah?” He says, dreading what she’s going to say. 

She grins, glances down pointedly at his trousers and licks her lips cheekily when she raises her eyes back up to his. “… _very_ majestic.”

Matt’s eyes go wide and his cheeks go pink and by the time he manages to splutter out, “ _Kingston!”_ she is strolling away from him, her laughter echoing all the way down the hall.


End file.
